


hugest whole creation

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Harridrew’s Favourite Tree, Kissing, Other, mostly - Freeform, post episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you, or you to kiss me, you know that, right? I just- I have to do this, y’know?”Harrison catches up with Drew after Episode 6, and gives him some more reason to help find the Valentine
Relationships: Harrison/Drew
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	hugest whole creation

It’s been a clusterfuck of a show, and Drew really, _really_ wants to go home. Asking Harrison out hadn’t really gone as he expected, and to get so thoroughly rejected… well. He’d been pretty sure that they were both on the same page, but clearly he’d gotten that wrong. He wants to curse the Valentine, and Dorothea the librarian, and everything that’s led to this utterly frustrating, utterly… _Harrison-y_ mindset. He sighs, probably a bit too audibly to say Harrison can’t be far away. 

Normally he stays to help Hal shut things down, but he can’t face the possibility of any more interaction right now, either with Harrison himself, or just one of the interns who tend to hang around at either side of their show. Hal will understand, he knows. He sees her pull Harrison aside, and assumes that’s her way of giving him a get-out clause. He takes it. 

But he’s barely reached the little copse of trees not far from the station before he hears someone call his name. It’s Harrison, of course it is, and really, was there ever any chance he wasn’t going to wait?

Harrison’s a little out of breath when he catches up, and his scarf is haphazard around his neck. Drew’s fingers twitch to fix it; to wrap it more securely around so it doesn’t end up torn off by the wind. But they’ve just established that that’s off limits, at least until they find this godforsaken Valentine. 

“Hey,” Harrison says, and Drew says “hey,” back, a little confused, and a little concerned, but mostly cautiously trying to cramp down on that romantic part of his soul that’s trying to bubble up with hope. 

“I just wanted to say,” Harrison starts. “I’m - sorry.” Drew’s eyebrows raise. “It’s not- it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you, or you to kiss me, you know that, right?” Drew can’t really respond, and Harrison doesn’t seem to be expecting anything. “I just- I have to do this, y’know?”

“I get that,” Drew says, running a hand across his face. “I kinda wish I didn’t,” he adds, “but I get it.”

“And that’s why I can’t risk this.” 

“Do you really think a single kiss could ruin everything?”

“Is that what you’re asking for? A single kiss?”

Drew laughs a little, shaking his head. “I think you know it’s not.”

Harrison smiles up at him, bittersweet, and all Drew can do is look back helplessly.

“So when do you want to start looking?” He asks eventually, as if they aren’t gazing at each other, as if there’s not the least space there’s ever been between them. 

Harrison shifts his weight back a little, widening the gap. “When are you free? I thought we could start in the library, and-”

He tells Drew his plans, and Drew listens, and when he pauses for breath Drew makes a suggestion, and it’s a really fucking good suggestion, and Harrison says,

“Oh, fuck it,” and wraps a hand around the back of Drew’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Calling it just a kiss seems like an understatement; Drew is aware of nothing else but Harrison’s lips on his, Harrison’s hands where they’re touching him, his own hands moving of their own volition to Harrison’s waist. His lips part under Harrison’s, who takes the opportunity to push himself even closer. 

When they finally pull away, they’re both out of breath. Harrison drops his head down to Drew’s shoulder, and they spend a moment just standing there, coming back to their senses, realising what they’ve done. 

“I don’t regret that,” Harrison tells Drew, voice shaky. “I don’t,” he insists. “We can’t - I can’t do it again until we’ve found the Valentine. But I just - I want you to know I don’t regret that.”

Drew just looks at him, dazed. 

“But I think I should go now.” And Harrison kisses the corner of his mouth, something of an apology, something of a promise, and then he’s gone. 

Drew thunks his head back against the tree, staring after him until he’s out of sight. If there was any question of how much he was going to help in the search for the Valentine, it’s gone. He’ll start as soon as he gets home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from E. E. Cummings - hugest whole creation may be less  
> incalculable than a single kiss


End file.
